Life
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto. Life sucks then you die. Naruhina


Life

Pairings: NaruHina (One sided)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while and I promise I will update ASAP. My laptop broke so I need to wait for it to be fixed since all my fics are saved there. In the meantime, enjoy this and all the other one shots I will most likely post.

* * *

It was dark again today. It always seemed dark around here. The town itself was covered in shadows. Except him.  
The sun loved him. His sunshine blond locks and those playful blue eyes. He seemed to always be laughing and smiling. Everyone at school loved him. I was no exception.

His name was Naruto. He was a jock, but a different kind of jock. He never abused his power like others did. He genially cared about others.

Naruto had moved here five years ago. I don't know where he came from or why he moved. He was just here one day and the entire town sprang to life.

But for some reason: everything was dark again. Naruto had a pained smile on his face as he joked and laughed with his friends. It was all fake.  
"You're staring again," a voice behind me startled me.

I turned to face a light haired girl with bright pink highlights. Sakura Haruno. My best friend other than Ino.

Sakura seemed to change her hair color on a weekly bases on the single fact that blondes were dumb and she refused to be one. The pink seemed to be the only constant color contrasting with her light blonde hair.

Ino is also blonde and disagrees with Sakura on the whole dumb blonde theory. I would disagree as well but Ino doesn't make much of an argument with her grades and all.

"Hello Sakura," I said blushing. "Ino." I acknowledged when I saw the blonde appear out of seemingly nowhere  
Sakura and Ino fought about everything. Shoes, clothes and worst of all; Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto best friend. It was a known fact that if you messed with one of the two; well, let's leave it at the entire football team and soccer team will want your soul.

He was also one of the smartest kids in school and top that with his cold like demeanor you got yourself one hell of a heartthrob.

Speaking of which, why wasn't he here today? Naruto must be upset because of that.

I sighed. He looked really sad today and no one seemed to notice except me. Maybe I should talk to him after school today.

* * *

I built up my courage and forced myself to be brave and approach him. He looked like he could use a hug. I spoke before I could back down.

"Naruto-kun!" I called effectively gaining his attention.

I almost froze when his deep blue eyes met my pale ones. He gave me a small but real smile that melted my heart.

"Are you okay? I mean you seemed upset earlier," I tried to keep my voice steady but I couldn't tell if I stuttered or not.

Naruto just gave me a sad smile, "I don't know. It's all too new." Was his answer.

I blinked confused. What was all too new?

He gave me a pained smile, "Why do people purposely say hateful things to others?" He questioned. "I don't understand why people can't just listen to another's pain and not judge them."

I blinked, still confused about what he was talking about.

"I don't even know who told them." His eyes seemed glazed over and for some reason I felt as if I wasn't the one he was speaking with.

I opened my mouth to question him some more but he just turned and walked away.

I watched his form retreat to the shadows and eventually disappear.

* * *

I sat next to my cousin so we could do our homework together. He was a year older than me and did track season round. After his dad died my dad brought him here to stay with us. Father wished for us to be married once we both finish collage.

I love Neji. I just didn't love him in that way. I knew Neji felt the same. The way he ignored me was enough of a reminder.

I also knew he was friends with Naruto since they hung around the same group of people. All the top athletes and popular kids. Naruto being quarterback. Sasuke being the best player on the soccer team. Neji being one of the most graceful and fastest distance runners. Then there was the martial artist Gaara who seemed to hate everything except Naruto and Neji. His brother Kankuro was an actor who got the lead male role in almost every play the school presents except for one because it was a musical and he can't sing for his life. That role was given to Haku who was the prettiest boy in school. He reeked of innocence and had such natural beauty that most of the girls were jealous of him. He could sing like an angel, could act flawlessly, was really smart and he was good looking.

It wasn't fair. His down side was that he was a cross dresser. He was also severely bullied and there's a rumor that he cuts himself. Most people would be happy that there's one less fag on the world when he finally ends it but I would be sad. I don't care that he's openly gay and in a relationship with a collage student. It would be a shame if someone so bright would die before he got to live. But that's just my opinion.

The collage student he's dating, Zabuza, is also openly gay. His parents disowned him just like Haku's did. Zabuza lives with Haku now and I hope they're happy together.

Shikamaru was by far the laziest man alive. He was highly intelligent and could probably cure cancer if he put his mind to it if his mind wasn't so hung up on clouds and sleep. He always hung around that fat loser Chouji. If only he gave a shit he could be the most popular and desired man in school.  
Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend and Gaara's sister, was the head cheerleader and was a very smart blonde. She isn't like those bitches in movies who picked on people and dressed slutty. She was supportive and kind. There's a rumor going around that Gaara got depressed and Temari was the one to nurse him back to health. I know for a fact Neji helped him too.

I sighed, Neji hung out with all the cool kids while I have gothic Sakura, dumb blonde Ino and skater boy Kiba. Don't get me wrong, they're great. It's just we're the bottom of the social food chain and that wasn't going to change. My life was planned out from start to finish. School, collage, career, marry Neji, have his Children and become a housewife until they grow up.

I didn't want that but I was too weak to stand up for myself. I wanted Naruto so why can't I have him?

Neji looked up at her and made room so she could do her homework as well.

I frowned at the worried look on my cousins face. I wanted to ask him about it but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Luckily I didn't have too. Hanabi walked in at that moment and took off her soft ball jacket. "What's with the pathetic face?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

I opened my mouth to object but Neji just stood and gathered his homework before walking out.

"Hanabi!" I gasped. "He's upset!"

"Yeah, I know. That fag Haku was raped a couple days ago. Serves him right. He's in the hospital. I hope he finally realizes his disgusting behaviors."

"Shut up Hanabi! You have no right saying those things!" I gasped.

"And then there's Sasuke. I don't know what happened to him," she continued ignoring me completely.

Sasuke? What happened to him? I thought.

"All I know is someone beat him up," she said. "He's still unconscious so his parents brought him to the hospital."

"Sasuke kuns in the hospital?" I gasped out in shock.

She gave me a look, "Geez, how much of a loser are you? I mean everyone knows this."

I looked down, ashamed to be so out of the loop. I was pretty upset of my sisters way of thinking as well. Homosexuality was nothing to be disgusted by.

* * *

Neji had invited his friends over and like always, I started preparing Naruto- I mean Neji and his friends- a nice snack. I was surprised to see Sasuke since Hanabi told me he was in the hospital. I walked over to ask him if he was feeling better but the words froze in my mouth.

His face was covered in bruises and his arms were in a caste.

I caught the end of what Naruto was saying, "... so he's staying at my house for now." He paused when he noticed me looking and stopped talking abruptly. "Why's your cousin here?" I heard him whisper to Neji.

"She has a crush on you," Neji whispered back.

I couldn't read Naruto's expression so I couldn't tell if he was happy or grossed out. He just gave me an obviously fake smile and took the tea I offered him.

I felt awkward and walked away.

* * *

It's been a month since Neji invited his friends over. Sasuke didn't return to school and after awhile, Naruto stopped showing up as well.

I followed Neji to Naruto's house one day because he was worried. He let me come because he knew of my feelings. I was surprised to see police cars surrounding the seemingly cozy looking home.

Neji rushed out of the car and raced into the house. I followed as fast as I could. Worry flooded my heart as I watched Sasuke hold my cousin tightly.

My eyes widened as I saw Naruto lying on the floor covered in blood. His eyes blank. His wrists had these huge gashes in them.

I blankly noticed Sasuke whispering to Neji, "Why did you bring her? Take her home."

"I-is he dead?" I whispered.

Neji took my arm and started dragging me towards the door but I remained where I was. I glared at Sasuke, "What happened to him."

I ignored the glare he sent me. Neji sighed, "Just tell her. Everyone will know eventually."

"He killed himself. Naruto hated life. Not what you think. He loved the world and held his life like it was the most precious thing ever. He hated this life with all the hate." Sasuke said after a minute of glaring at me.

"Then why?"

"He hated the hate and the war this world was full of and he never understood. Haku getting raped because he was gay and people thought it was disgusting and gross. And then my dad beating me and throwing me out for helping the 'gross gay fag'. The world was too unpure for him. He was an angel in this cold, dark earth and he couldn't bring himself to live here any longer." Sasuke's eyes turned sad. He looked at the body the officers were covering.

Neji took my arm, "Come on Hinata, I'll take you home."

I nodded and followed him out.

XXX

Hope you like it. Please review. No flamers. Any and all will be deleted or reported.


End file.
